Can I Be Sure That You're Yoko?
by NickyNeko
Summary: Kari has been locked up in a large cell for many years. She's starved to death, chained to a wall and has trouble talking. Finally her time in the cell is up and she's finally let out... find out why Kari was arrested, why she's given such high security by Yusuke's team when she gets out and how she knows Kurama... Rated T because I forgot how the ratings work :3 KuramaxOC


Hey everyone who magically decides to read this one shot!

This is my first one-Shot and probably my only one-Shot.

It's also the fisrt story I'm posting on fanfiction but not my first story ever written, and believe me when I tell you that you will never see my first ever written story... at least not until a lot and I mean A LOT of editting has been performed on it :3

anyway this story is a Kurama Romance type story. (From Yu Yu Hakusho)

I truly hope you enjoy it, and I truly hope that you review after you've read it. thankyou very much!

Nicky-Neko Out!

I watched silently as the world passed, I could not do anything about my sealed state, I was unable to move, but I could see everything happening in that outside world, but I limited my vision to one demon in particular, over the years he has changed, over the time I had been sealed he had done many bad things, he had stolen, killed, taken refuge in an unborn child, despised his 'parents' and he did it all because I wasn't there to stop him, he fought in dark tournaments, demon tournaments, and by participating in those tournaments, he saved those around him. I watched as he did all these things, unable to move from my chains, unable to tell him how good he went or what he did wrong, Yoko, or should I say Kurama? He had no idea where I was, and probably thinks I'm dead, but now, now I will be free, Spirit world will release me, I would meet him again and I would be able to see and hear him in person. The chains around my wrists snapped, the chains holding my waist against a cold cement wall turned to dust, and the chains restraining my ankles rusted in seconds, allowing me to break them with little force, I sighed in relief as I landed on a cold stone ground

"come, your release day has come" a male voice spoke, I shakily stood up and walked to the entrance of my big, dark cell, a cell where my time stopped, I didn't age a day in here, but the world outside of my cell changed drastically. I walked through the corridors until a blue ogre lead me to a huge door. he knocked on it twice before opening

"Koenma Sir, her time is up" the ogre said, the toddler looked up at me, blue pacifier in his mouth

"Ah, so you've finished your punishment?" he asked, I didn't talk, I didn't think I could still talk, after not talking for so many years, I wasn't sure whether I could still talk or not. I was never good at talking anyway.

"Koenma sir, I don't think she can talk" the blue ogre commented "not once while in her cell has she made a peep, at least not while anyone was there" the ogre added

"hmmm" the toddler said, I simply looked at the ground "you do realise that you are not completely free, right?" the toddler asked, I gritted my teeth, after so long of keeping me locked up he still wanted to keep me on a chain? "I have a place for you to stay, it's only so we can keep an eye on you, after all, we can't just let a criminal run free" he said, I clenched my fists, this toddler, no, this whole place made me angry "Master Genkai has offered to take you in. there are others staying with her and they are there for our protection and yours" he said, I looked at him silently 'at least, I won't be trapped in a cell anymore' I thought, the doors opened and I turned seeing an old woman with brown eyes, she was very short. "ah, Master Genkai, you're here" the toddler greeted

"Yes, now let's get this over with" the old woman said

"Ah, yes, Genkai, this is Kari, Kari, this is Genkai" Koenma said, I turned to the woman and bowed lightly

"Hmm" the woman said

"She doesn't seem to be able to talk" the blue ogre said,

"Let's go" her grouchy voice spoke, I didn't even hesitate to follow her, there was no way I was going to willingly stay here any longer. A portal formed In front of us and I followed Genkai through, when we hit the other side, she looked up at me

"Talk, I know you can" she said, I opened my mouth to answer and I forced a sound to come out

"Ah-ah" I spoke before closing my mouth, I was never a really good speaker to begin with anyway.

"I see, you haven't spoken in so long that your body has forgotten how to speak, do not worry, the more you try to speak the more you'll be able" she said, I nodded to her silently, I had a speaking problem already, this didn't help. We made it to what seemed to be a mansion, I wasn't expecting that "if you plan to escape, today would be the best day, no one arrives until tomorrow, so go ahead, I could care less" the woman said, I looked down at her before looking at the trees, she was offering me freedom, but I knew that if I attempted escape, then I would only be locked up again "don't worry, I won't tell spirit world" she said, I swallowed

"n-n-o" I spoke, she looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I shook my head, she sighed

"guess I'm stuck with ya then" she said, I looked down sadly 'I just don't want to be chained in a cell again' Genkai walked into the mansion and I wiped my feet before I followed her "you're a skinny one, did they not feed you or something?" she asked, I looked at her then back down, no, they didn't. "hmm, that's not good of em" she muttered, I didn't answer, she sighed "this way" she said walking in some direction, I followed her and she walked to a kitchen "this is the kitchen, if you're hungry, eat whatever you want" she said, I nodded slowly, but I did not feel incredibly excited to eat right now, she didn't speak and I followed her to some halls and up some stairs, she stopped at one of the doors "this will be your room, there's a bed and a bathroom so you don't wake the rest of us up" she said, I nodded, still looking at the ground, she sighed "listen, kid. You're not in a dumb old cell anymore, you're a lot freer here than you would be anywhere else except the wild, suck it up, this is only temporary" she said, I looked at her and nodded

"th-tha-thank-y…. th-tha-thanks" I finally got out, she smiled just the tiniest before nodding and walking away, I looked at the door to my new room and opened it, it was nice, the walls were a pale blue colour and very simple, a single nightstand, a small desk, a bed, a lamp, that was all, but although it was simple, I still found it nice, I walked over to the bed and lied down on it silently, I wanted to sleep, I was tired, though I didn't know why.

*Genkai's P.O.V*

I walked down the stairs silently

"a strange demon, can barely talk because Koenma locked her up for so long, no food or anything, how disgusting that one would do that, even if she did do wrong" I muttered "I wonder though, what was she locked up for in the first place?" I thought out loud and smirked "heh, I probably should've asked that before I took her in" I chuckled shaking my head while walking down the stairs, I walked into the games room and started playing my arcade games, I was only playing for a few hours when I felt the idiot's energy, I finished my game and walked to the front door, deciding to wait outside, he appeared walking up the stairs with a smirk

"Heh, looks like I'm here before anyone else" he said smugly, I just looked at him

"Why are you early, dimwit?" I questioned, he frowned

"Hey! I got here because you said we had a mission!" he shouted "I came as fast as I could!" he shouted now in my face, I simply turned away from him "so? Where is he anyway?" he muttered

"In the house" I answered

"Well that's helpful, where in the house!? This place is so big you can't expect me to search the whole place!" he shouted, I frowned

"Shut up, dimwit, she's asleep" I snapped, he glared at me but I ignored him "don't disturb her" I added as I made my way inside

"Wait… she?" he asked, I looked back at him with annoyance

"Yes, 'she'" I answered "the one you're supposed to keep an eye on is a girl, dimwit" I muttered, he seemed confused "and she's not good at talking, so you shouldn't ask complicated questions" I added, he seemed confused but shrugged

"So which room is she in?" he asked, I looked at him with annoyance before I walked off

*Kari's P.O.V*

I woke up feeling a new presence nearby, I stood up and walked over to the set of draws, I felt bad that I might end up damaging them but I didn't trust the new presence, Genkai said that no one else would be coming until tomorrow…. I moved the set of draws across the carpeted floor and put it against the door, I suddenly heard running footsteps and my eyes widened, I ran back over to my bed and scurried under it, I heard a knock on the door

"hey, you in there?" a voice spoke, I hid further under the bed, I was absolutely in no condition to fight right now, I heard the doorknob twist and gritted my teeth, when the door was opened a crack it hit the drawers, I swallowed shakily "huh? Hey are you in there!?" he shouted, I didn't answer, hoping he'd just go away, there was a slam on the door and I flinched, I think the person on the other side was trying to break the door down "hey! I think she's escaping!" I heard him shouted, I squeaked as there was another slam against the door, it was suddenly silent and I stayed under the bed, watching the door from where I hid, I heard sounds against the outside wall now and frowned 'he's gonna come in through the window, I'll have to fight' I heard the window open and my mattress moved as someone walked over it "come on, where are you? The window was closed so she has to still be in here" he muttered, I saw an ankle in front of me, covered in green clothing, I quickly reached out and grabbed his ankle before yanking it harshly, he yelped and fell over, I quickly scurried out from under the bed and spun around before racing at the window

"h-hey!" he shouted, my own ankle was grabbed and I squealed, luckily I fell on the bed though, I kicked his arm and turned to face him, getting into a fighting style. swallowing shakily I kicked my used sheets onto him before I quickly jumped out of the window with a short scream, I grabbed onto a tree branch and winced as the tough bark scratched my skin, I landed awkwardly on the ground before I ran along the side of the mansion, my ankles hurting from my landing, I ran into the mansion and sniffed inside, finding Genkai's scent I chased after it, I needed to warn her, I ran through a hall and appeared in a room with a large TV, I looked at the woman on the couch and she looked up at me as I panted, I opened my mouth to speak

"i-i-in-int" I stuttered, it took too long to speak and he was suddenly at the entrance of the room we were in, my heart pounded, I was in no shape to fight, and this woman was old, I had to protect her, my legs shook from pain, weak bones and slight fear, I swallowed harshly as I got into that same fighting stance

"What's your problem!?" he shouted, I swallowed again

"Dimwit! I told you not to disturb her!" the old lady shouted

"I heard a noise so I thought I'd check what it was! The door was barricaded and she tried to escape!" he shouted, I swallowed shakily, I wanted to speak and say that I wasn't, I didn't want to go back to a cell, I felt tears come to my eyes

"You idiot! If she wanted to escape she wouldn't of come back in here to tell me!" the woman shouted I suddenly saw a flash and before I knew it the boy was flying across the room and Genkai was landing gracefully on the ground, I looked at her shocked and swallowed again, I suddenly felt dizzy, the boy slowly got up and when he saw me his eyes widened

"she's so skinny" I could barely hear him whisper, I fell to my knees panting softly 'I can't fight like this, I'm too weak' my vision became blurrier "hey, why is she so skinny?" he asked, I looked up at him with narrowed eyes, this male, I felt I couldn't let my guard down with him right there, I felt so sore, my body ached, my head pulsed in pain

"Kari, don't worry, the dimwit won't hurt you" Genkai spoke, I swallowed again and nodded shakily before I managed to stand up "and you, idiot, stop causing trouble, can't you see she's not well" Genkai said glaring at the boy

"y-yeah" he stuttered as he looked at me in shock, I made my way to the kitchen, only stumbling a few times, as I got there I took out a packet of some food, taking out the little pieces of food I started eating, if I ate too fast my stomach would explode, so I had to take my time, and I had to eat small portions, which is why this packeted biscuits were good, so that I could only take small bites of food. "hey, you should eat something more healthy" that boy's voice spoke, I looked at him through the corner of my eye, he was standing at the door frame and I swallowed the biscuit in my mouth "I'm Yusuke Urameshi, by the way" he introduced, I opened my mouth to speak "don't worry, the old hag told me you couldn't speak or whatever, here, why don't you write it down for me?" he questioned holding out a notepad and pen, I cautiously took them and wrote my name on one of the pages before giving them back to the boy "Kari huh? That's a cool name" he said, I shrugged and ate another biscuit "don't you want something bigger to eat? Like a meal?" he asked, I ate another biscuit, this boy must be pretty stupid.

"idiot, if she eats too much her stomach will explode" Genkai muttered as she walked into the room, she looked at me silently and walked to the fridge, she took out a lot of vegetables and begun cutting them up before mixing them together, she then put half in one bowl and the other half in another bowl "salad is light and doesn't fill you up that easily, it's also eaten in small bites" she said placing one bowl in front of me, I looked at her surprised "of course you still have to eat it slowly" she said handing me a fork, I took it carefully and placed my biscuits to the side, I bowed my head to Genkai and placed my hands together, giving a short prayer before I started eating, the lettuce was nice and juicy, as were the rest of the vegetables, I ate my salad slowly and Genkai was right, the small bites were good, and the light salad was good too, once I finished I smiled at Genkai who smirked back

"t-th-a-tha-than-thank-s" I stuttered, she nodded

"I thought you said she couldn't speak!?" Yusuke shouted, I looked at him in confusion

"no, I said she's not good at talking" Genkai muttered, I looked at the table silently, my stomach felt much fuller and I stood up, bowing to Genkai and then nodding my head slightly to Yusuke

"Hey! Where are you going!?' Yusuke shouted, I stopped and looked back at him, he looked at me suspiciously, I pointed up toward where my room was and he raised an eyebrow "you barricaded the door, remember?" he questioned, I stopped walking and looked at the ground silently, I turned to walk outside and walked around the mansion to the open window before somehow managing to climb up the tree and crawl into my window, I walked over to my door and looked at the barricade door silently, I shrugged and crawled into my bed, not bothering to move the chest of draws, I decided to go back to sleep. When I woke up in the morning I had a shower, the first shower I would've had in years, I enjoyed it a lot. I got out after a while and dressed into clean clothes provided by Genkai, it was a simple aqua coloured dress, I don't know how she got it into my bathroom but I assumed it had been left in here before I got here, because what I didn't realise yesterday was that the draws I had weren't empty and actually had some clothes in them. I paused halfway through dressing when I felt an unfamiliar presence in my room, I was in the bath room, I leaned against the door silently and swallowed harshly, I was still too weak to fight, I didn't know what to do.

"hey, come out" a cold voice spoke, I swallowed again and didn't move "would you rather I break down the door?" the voice questioned, I looked around the bathroom and saw no escape routes "if you don't come out, I will break down that door" he spoke, I clenched my teeth and looked at the bathroom sink, I saw deodorant and scissors, I took both of them and swung my door open, throwing the scissors at him he dodged and as he turned to scowl at me I sprayed the deodorant in his face, he grunted and I ran for my window, leaping out and grabbing onto that same branch, making me wince, I ran around the side of the mansion and turned a corner only for the demon to appear in front of me "that wasn't very nice" he spoke with clear anger, I swallowed again and turned on my heal, running in the opposite direction, I ran into something though and when I looked up I saw green eyes and red hair, my own eyes widened as did his, he looked at me as if he had seen a ghost, seconds passed that felt like minutes

"w-who are you?" he finally spoke, I felt a stab to the chest when he asked that, I took a step away from him before I felt something sharp and pointy against my back, I stiffened

"you know this girl, Kurama?" the other demon asked, I took a deep breath and screamed in fear, it sounded a bit more like a howl though, within seconds Yusuke ran out, an orange haired male followed

"Kari!" Yusuke shouted and stopped in front of us, I breathed shakily "Hiei! What are you doing!?" he shouted, I squeaked, seeing an opportunity and running, I ran toward the entrance of the mansion, bolting through the door and through the living room, through the kitchen and through another room until I stopped, Genkai standing in front of me

"What's the matter?" she asked, I swallowed and fell to my knees, panting

"Yo-k-o" I stuttered before shaking my head "t-tr-t-tres-p…." I couldn't speak again

"Don't worry, there are no trespassers. It's only Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara, the others that are here to keep an eye on you" she said, I looked at her in relief and sighed before shaking my head

"s-s-sw-o-swo-r-sword" I managed, she frowned

"Sword? Did one of them hurt you?" she asked with a frown, I shook my head

"No, but if she had screamed again I would've run her through" that cold voice spoke, I flinched and turned to him slowly, he looked at me without emotion and I gulped

"Come on Hiei, don't scare the poor girl, she's been through enough" Yusuke muttered

"Well with you yesterday and now three completely new people here of course she's been through a lot" Genkai muttered, my eyes travelled over to the red head's he continued to look at me in shock 'Yoko, no, Kurama'

"The cold one is Hiei, the stupid one here is Kuwabara and…." I heard Yusuke speak 'it was definitely him, I was sure that he was Kurama' "Kurama is the red head that keeps giving you the weird look" Yusuke said with annoyance, I swallowed again and looked at everyone, I opened my mouth to speak

"I-I'm K-K-Ka-r-i" I stuttered, they all looked at me with raised eyebrows

"This is Kari" Genkai spoke

"Gee Hiei, you scared her so much that she's stuttering" Kuwabara said, I shook my head urgently

"Kari has trouble speaking, she hasn't spoken for so long that her body isn't used to it, but I believe that there's something else, right?" Genkai questioned, I looked down and nodded, I could understand everyone perfectly fine, I could read, write, I could do all of that stuff, but…. My brain, for some reason, doesn't send the right signals to my voice box to make me speak, the signals go a lot slowly when I actually have to voice the words… I can use a special kind of telepathy, but with my body being so weak, I can't do anything….

"Kari huh?" I heard Kurama speak, I nodded, he looked at me with narrowed eyes, I swallowed again and opened my mouth to speak

"Y-Yo…." I stuttered, he frowned and I looked at the ground 'maybe I shouldn't reveal that I know him just yet? I should probably wait a little while instead of just dropping the bomb on him, right?'

"Yes, well, please try not to disturb her, she's been through a lot, as far as I can tell" Genkai said, I continued to look down 'why? Why him? Why did he have to be one of the ones to keep an eye on me?'

"Do I…. do I know you?" I heard him ask, my head jolted up and I looked at him slightly shocked before I looked at the ground to the side again, I shakily stood up and bowed my head to them slightly before I walked toward the front door, I could feel the cold one following me, I looked back at him through the corner of my eye before I bolted around the mansion again and to where my window was, I scattered up the tree with great difficulty and leaped through my window, as I landed in my room, I panted harshly and grunted, standing up my eyes widened when I saw he was in my room, he glared at me

"Running away is not very nice" he muttered, I frowned

"o-o-ou-out" I stuttered, he frowned

"Why is there such a high security on you?" he questioned, I looked at him in anger

"O-ou-out!" I spoke more sternly; he only frowned more and unsheathed his sword before pointing it at me. I swallowed and took a step back. He merely glared more

"tell me" he ordered, I gritted my teeth, I couldn't do anything, I was too weak, I had no weapons, nothing, I could do nothing.

"Hiei, leave the girl alone, Master Genkai told us not to disturb her" it was Kurama's voice and I spun around to him in shock

"hn, so you're not curious Kurama? You're not curious as to why she'd need so many to watch her? Why she was starved or why she seems familiar to you?" Hiei questioned

"I am" Kurama answered and looked at me with narrowed eyes, I looked away from him "but it would be wrong if we forced it out of her" he added

"hn" was all that Hiei answered with before he left through the window, Kurama watched me silently

"Kari right?" he asked, I nodded shakily "tell me, do I know you?" he asked I looked away from him, I didn't want to answer. "I do, don't I?" he said with narrowed eyes, I didn't answer

"o-ou-out p-p-pl-lea-plea-se" I stuttered, he sighed and turned to the window, jumping out, and as soon as he did, I ran over and slammed the window shut, also locking it, I slid down onto my bed and brought my knees to my chest and sighed heavily, I lied down and closed my eyes 'today, has been too eventful' and just like that, I fell back into sleep, I didn't know what time it was when I woke up, but it was most certainly night time, I walked over to my draws against the door and moved them out of the way with as little noise as possible, I quietly crept out of my room and walked through the hall, making absolute sure I wasn't making any noise. I made it down the stairs and walked to the kitchen, I switched on the light and begun making a yummy salad like Genkai had made for me, when I finished cutting I walked over to the table with my big bowl and bought the knife with me, I had added some chicken into my salad to give me at least little bit of protein, I ate silently on the table, I had been hungry, that was why I had woken up.

"that seems like a lot to eat for one girl" I froze hearing Kurama's voice and my head jolted to look at him, he walked over and sat in the chair across from me, I placed a hand over my stomach, there was nothing there, I was practically skin and bones, I turned back to my food and continued to eat "you're a fox demon right?" he asked, I swallowed what I was eating and nodded slowly "then you would know who 'Yoko' is right?" he asked, I nodded "he is famous among fox demons, isn't he" he said, I shrugged, I honestly didn't know, but I knew that he was famous due to the amazing lock pickings he performed in order to steal. "have you ever met him?" he asked, I frowned and looked up at him, his features were serious and stern, I looked at my salad again 'I only wanted to eat, I didn't want to be interrogated' I ate another piece of lettuce, continuing to stare at my food "have you?" he asked, I didn't answer 'I wonder if you remember me?'

"Y-o-Yo-k-o" I got out, his eyes widened slightly, I looked up at him, he knew I was addressing him as the great fox thief, he frowned

"tell me who you are" he ordered, I looked at my food 'either he doesn't remember, or he wants me to confirm his thoughts' I continued eating my salad silently, soon enough I finished and placed my bowl in the sink, I didn't look at Kurama at all for the rest of the night as I left the kitchen and walked back to my room. Days passed and the only ones I had communicated with –even though I barely spoke- were Yusuke, Kuwabara and Genkai, Hiei just glared at me almost continuously, Kurama asked me questions but I decided not to answer them, it would just be too hard to explain, and with my speaking problem along with the lack of my telepathy, I saw no point in taking up so much time to explain with my continuously stuttering voice. As the days passed I noticed my strength regaining, I no longer had to eat light food and my weight had improved greatly after the first week. My powers begun forming again but telepathy was still out of the question, I panted softly as I landed on the ground after training with a training post, my strength was regaining, but my powers weren't coming back as quickly as I would have liked. I slept silently in my bed. it wasn't until my body detected the slight trace of energy that I woke up, making sure not to let myself be noticed

*Kurama's P.O.V*

I looked down at 'Kari' they most certainly looked the same, I had no doubt about that, not only that, but she has the same voice deficiency and the same fighting style, so why was I doubting it was her? That's right, the Kari I once knew was dead, there was no way this girl could be her 'besides, she doesn't use telepathy either' as I watched her sleep I felt I was perving on her, but I needed to know who this girl was 'they even sleep the same' she was sleeping on her stomach, her head turned to the left, I frowned slightly when her energy wavered slightly 'she's awake' my mind rushed, with speed faster than I could predict she had grabbed a pair of scissors from her nightstand and had them pointed at my throat, my eyes were wide when I looked at her, I didn't move in fear of startling her, it took her a minute but realisation seemed to hit her and she lowered the scissors, she didn't speak, well more like she couldn't, she simply looked down at her bed

"sorry, I just thought I heard something in here" I lied, she frowned and looked to the side, still at her sheets, she refused to make eye contact with me

"L-Li-lie" she muttered, I looked away from her, 'she knew when I was lying too' she frowned and looked at me sternly "O-ou-t" she ordered, I sighed but turned and left her room 'damn, this girl, I need to know who she is' I turned to her closed door and heard a rustling on the other side, the sound of a window shutting and something being shoved against the door, I sighed again

"who do you think she is?" Hiei's voice spoke, I looked at him, he stood against the hallway wall and I sighed

"someone who I believe is dead" I answered, he frowned

"and who was that person to you?" he asked, I started walking

"she was…. Very special to me" I answered and walked past him, I made it to my room and sighed 'I need to know'…

*Kari's P.O.V*

another day passed, Kurama didn't speak to me the next day, I was thankful for it.

"hey Kari, I know you probably don't wanna talk about it, but why are we watching you anyway? I mean you don't seem that dangerous…. Why were you locked up?" Yusuke asked sitting in front of me with his legs crossed, he held out a notepad and a pen, I looked at them silently 'do I really want to tell him?' I held the pad and pen silently before I started writing

"I was caught thieving and helping my partner escape, along with killing spirit world pursuers" I wrote on the pad, I looked over my sentence silently 'did I really want Yusuke to know? well I suppose it couldn't do too much harm' and with that I passed him the notepad, he red over it and he seemed surprised

"wow, that's a big crime I guess, but why would you get locked up for so long just for that?" he asked, I bit my lip 'I suppose he wouldn't be thinking that if he knew they were other detectives that I killed' "I'm surprised to be honest, I didn't think you were strong enough to kill spirit world pursuers" he chuckled, I looked at the ground and bit my lip 'well, I did almost die doing it' "so who was your partner?" he asked, I looked up behind him and into the distance, Kurama was training with Kuwabara, I looked at Yusuke again before I looked at the ground with a shrug "what? You can't remember?" he asked, I shrugged again 'no, I just don't want to tell you' "huh?" he mumbled looking around, he shrugged and I looked at him confused before I stood up and walked toward the mansion as I made it to the door Hiei's voice stopped me

"so, you never died huh?" he questioned, I looked at him slightly shocked before frowning 'why is he so interested?'

"because, Kurama is losing against Kuwabara" he said, I looked at him with wide eyes before slowly turning to the two sparring, sure enough Kurama was losing, I frowned slightly "out of all of us, Kuwabara is the weakest" Hiei stated bluntly, I looked at him "so you, are either an imitation, or the person Kurama thought was special to him is still alive" he said, I looked at the ground "you must be a distraction" he added, I licked my lips 'I… why? Why should I tell him?' a frown creased on my brow "because I'm the only one who can hear your thoughts" he said, I glared at him 'I don't need your help, soon my powers will come back and I'll be able to talk to whoever I want' I thought, he frowned back and I turned to the door again, opening it I walked through, another two days passed and for one of those days Yusuke had disappeared. Kurama seemed worse, and tired, my powers had returned enough that I could use some telepathy but…. I didn't know how much. Kurama sat down against the tree I sat in. I don't think he had even noticed me

"Y-o-Yo-k-ko" I stuttered, struggling to get the name out, he stiffened and looked up at me shocked 'I see, so he didn't notice me' I jumped down and sat in front of him

"y-yes Kari?" he asked slightly shocked, I looked down and frowned 'why did I call out to him?' I clenched my eyes shut

"do you…. Remember me?" I tried to telepathically deliver to him. he frowned before his eyes widened 'did he get the message?'

"w-who are you?" he asked grabbing my shoulders, I looked at him shocked "tell me" he asked desperately, I looked away from him

"so you don't remember?" I asked him through my mind

"I do! I want to know how! Who and what is going on!" he shouted, shaking me, I looked back at him before looking around the area, everyone had turned to look at us, I felt nervous suddenly and pushed him off me, I moved away from him slightly, he looked down "I'm sorry, I just, you remind me of her so much" he said looking at his hands, I looked down at the ground 'so he remembers me? but he doesn't believe that I'm the same person' I bit my lip

"do I look different?" I questioned through telepathy, he looked up from his hands and into my eyes "I-I missed you" I thought to him, his eyes were so wide "you definitely look different" I told, his eyes got even wider if that was possible

"but…. You're dead" he whispered, I felt tears come to my eyes and looked down

"I-I'm not" I thought to him

"you are!" he shouted, I flinched and looked at him shocked, Kurama, no Yoko, he never shouted at me, not even when he was angry 'maybe he really isn't Yoko Kurama?' I looked at him shocked before I stood up and disappeared in a flash of speed that he probably could've followed if he wanted to, I stopped when I got to my room and grabbed a chair before shoving it under the door so no one could get in, I then walked over to my bed and lied down, I clenched my teeth and forced myself not to cry, I failed miserably

*Kurama's P.O.V*

I watched in shocked silence as Kari disappeared, I didn't bother to follow where she went, I was too busy looking at the ground in shock 'it can't be her, it's impossible, the Kari I knew is dead, I know that, but this girl… she's exactly the same'

"hmph, you received the answer you had been looking for and then you push her away" I heard Hiei speak, I looked up and he was sitting in the tree

"it's impossible" I said, he just shrugged and disappeared like he usually did

"Kurama, what happened?" Yusuke questioned walking over to me

"it can't be her" I said frowning at him, he seemed confused

"I'm gonna go out on a whim and guess that you know her somehow" he said, I frowned and gritted my teeth

"no, not her, someone who was exactly the same…." I said, he frowned

"then why isn't it her?" he asked

"because, the girl I used to know died" I muttered, he frowned and sighed, sitting down

"probably" he said, I looked up at him "say, you used to be a thief right?" he asked, I nodded "then you might've heard of her or something, you know, competition?" he asked, I frowned in confusion and he shrugged "she told me the other day that why she was arrested. She said it was for being caught thieving and killing spirit world pursuers…" he said with a thinking pose, I frowned in confusion "she said that she was helping her partner escape" he said, my eyes widened slightly before I shook my head 'it doesn't make any sense! Why is he telling me this!?' he looked me in the eye, his face completely serious "I think it's time you asked Koenma who this girl is" he said, I looked at him in complete confusion, but I knew, that when Yusuke had that look, it meant something important, I nodded

"of course, I'll leave tomorrow" I said, he nodded and stood up, walking away, I looked at the mansion and noticed something strange, Kari's energy had almost completely disappeared and it seemed to be centred into a tiny ball, I stood up with a frown and walked to the house and up to her room, I stood outside of her room with a frown, I knocked on the door and heard no answer, I reached for the doorknob but turned when I saw Hiei through the corner of my eye

"don't worry, she's still in there, she's simply pulled her energy into her body and formed it into a small ball" he explained

"it's a….. technique some demons and some humans use when they feel like disappearing. Their energy obeys their wish and comes so close that to everyone else with spirit awareness is tricked into thinking that they have disappeared. Of course it doesn't work with those of us that can sense even the smallest of energies" Genkai spoke suddenly appearing, I looked at her silently and nodded "of course the one using the technique never actually disappears, it just gives them some sort of sense of security and makes others think that they disappear" she added and walked down the hall, the energy ball inside became smaller

"she must want to desperately disappear" Hiei spoke, I frowned 'because of me?' "you can go, I'll watch over her" he said, I frowned, I didn't want Hiei to watch over her, _I_ wanted to watch over her. Nether the less, I let Hiei watch her. he was better suited for the job after all. The next day I created a portal to Spirit world, as I walked through Koenma's doors he looked up at me

"what are you doing here Kurama?" he asked, I waited until the doors closed behind me

"the girl we're watching, who is she? And why does she need so much protection?" I asked with a stern frown, he sighed

"hmm" he hummed, I waited for his reply "Kari right?" he questioned, I nodded "well you probably already know this but Kari was a thief and killed several Spirit world pursuers for thievery and helping her partner in crime get away." He said, I nodded, I had heard that from Yusuke "but what you don't know is this: the reason there are so many of you watching her and the reason she was so highly locked up is because those pursuers, were spirit detectives" he said, my eyes widened "she almost died while fighting them, and we would've let her die if only she hadn't of known where her partner was" he said, I nodded slowly

"and who was her partner?" I asked, he frowned

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out, you are the smartest of the team after-all" he said, I frowned deeper

"who" I repeated, he sighed

"her partner was Yoko Kurama" he answered, I gritted my teeth "in the end, although we healed Kari, not once did she give us any information on you" he said, I looked at the marble floor with a glare

"she was dead" I muttered

"well, in a way yes" he said, I looked up at him in shock "you see we put her into a special cell, she was such a powerful opponent and so we had to lock her up in a cell that pretty much stopped her time, internally." He said

"what do you mean?" I asked, he sighed

"while in the cell we had to make it so her whole body was sealed, her soul didn't age, her body didn't age, nothing about her aged, but the one thing, no matter how much we tried, she wouldn't let us freeze her mind" he said, I frowned and he shrugged "maybe she was punishing herself? Maybe she just didn't want to fall into unconsciousness, but no matter what we tried we could not freeze her mind. In the end we connected a… TV of sorts, we thought it to be cruel to just let her look at a cement floor for so many following years" he said "but since her mind wasn't frozen her brain still processed how many meals she missed and how many years passed, she was aware of everything" he said, I looked at him shocked "but when we installed the 'TV' into her brain we kept a record on what she watched, and the most common, in fact almost the only thing she would watch, was you" he said, my eyes widened "after several years of confusion about this obsession we finally realised who you were, but that still wasn't until Yusuke Urameshi found you" he told, I frowned

"no food? Why didn't you put her on a drip?" I asked, he sighed

"we would've, but if any of us disturbed the chains around her…. The seal would've broken, we didn't know what would happen after that" he sighed "either way, the Kari you're looking after now, is the Kari who saved your life by risking her own so many years ago" he told, my eyes could only widen more, I couldn't believe it, after so long, I had thought she was dead "she was watching you the entire time, she saw the tournaments, she saw the challenges you were forced into, she saw everything. She was conscious and watching you the entire time, only she had no way of contacting you, she couldn't even move her own body, not even a finger or toe" Koenma said, I continued to look at the ground in shock "I trust that you will look after her" Koenma said, I couldn't move, I was in too much shock "Yoko Kurama, I suggest looking after this girl, after all, you owe her at least that" he sighed, I looked up at him and nodded, I knew he was right, it was the least I could do after what she went through, I left his office and left in a portal back to Genkai's place, when I appeared I walked straight up to her room. Her energy, if possible had gotten even smaller. I heard a yawn and turned to see Kuwabara walking up the stairs, when he saw me he blinked

"oh, Kurama, Yusuke just switched with me for watch, don't worry, I'll watch her" he said with a grin

"no, I will" I said and placed my hand on the door knob, I turned the knob with ease and pushed on the door, it didn't budge

"yeah, she's barricaded herself in, Hiei said that even her window is locked" he said, I frowned

"very well, you may go Kuwabara" I said, he frowned

"hey hang on! I was given a duty!" he shouted

"please leave" I ordered, he seemed surprised but sighed and walked down the stairs again, muttering incoherent words "Kari" I spoke, her energy tightened "let me in" I ordered

"No" her voice echoed through my mind, her voice was like silk when she was in my mind

"please" I said placing my forehead against the door "let me in, I need to talk to you" I said

"Go Away Human" she said, I frowned and looked at the door

"human?" I asked "I am not a human" I said

"well you're not Yoko" she muttered throughout my mind, I frowned more

"why would you say that?" I asked

"Yoko never shouts at me" her voice was barely a whisper in my mind that time, I frowned in confusion before I remembered when I yelled at her yesterday

"I'm sorry about that" I spoke

"I don't care, you're not my Yoko" her voice muttered, I closed my eyes and sighed with my forehead against the door

"I won't ever yell at you again" I said, she didn't answer for what seemed like ages

"I want my Yoko" her voice whispered

"let me in, I'll give you your Yoko" I said

"you're a liar" she replied

"I have no reason to lie to you" I said, her voice was silent, but I could still feel her presence snugged deep within my mind "I'll have to break the door down if you don't let me in" I said, again there was no answer, I reached under my hair and took out my rose, manipulating it with my spirit energy it turned into a whip, I fed the whip under the door and used my spirit energy to control it, making it wrap around an object I yanked the whip, there was a crash and I turned the doorknob, the door opened with little difficulty, when I looked at what had crashed I saw a chair on the floor, my whip wrapped around one of the legs, I looked up to see a shocked Kari, I walked in and closed the door behind me, locking it "you barricaded it because you knew I would be able to pick the lock" I said, she frowned

"don't be stupid, I just didn't know there was a lock" she thought through my mind "go away" she muttered, I walked over to her even as she shuffled back on her bed, her back was against the window and I crawled across her bed until I was in front of her, she wouldn't stop glaring at me, with a swift movement I had wrapped my arms around her and had bought her to my chest in a hug

"you almost died trying to protect me" I said holding her tightly, her body was stiff, as if she had never been hugged by me before, her body seemed to relax before it shook slightly, I suddenly felt my body changing, I felt my hair becoming longer and I noticed white strands falling down her back, my mind went a little fuzzy, it felt older.

"Yoko, you idiot" her voice echoed, for some reason, it felt clearer now than it had ever been "why? Why?" her voice whimpered "why are you so stupid?" she whimpered, I found that I was no longer in control of my body

"I'm sorry" it was my mouth that spoke, at least I thought it was

"why? Why would you just assume I was dead? Why did you yell at me?" she questioned

"I never heard from you after I got away, your presence in my mind disappeared completely, and I heard rumours saying that you were dead" I seemed to answer, but I wasn't sure if it was me "I yelled because…. I was so…. Shocked, I was so shocked to see you alive, I had been confident that your were dead, so to see you alive, I could react no other way" I spoke, I still wasn't certain if it was me talking, of course, I was saying exactly what I wanted to, only I felt like it wasn't me talking

"Yoko, don't leave me" her voice whispered with a begging tone

"I won't" our voices seemed to merge when that was said, when the words were spoken, I noticed that my hair changed back to its usual red, I didn't understand what was happening, but I held the girl in my arms tightly "I'll never leave you again" I whispered, I could feel her heart calm down and she curled into me

"sleep with me" her voice echoed in my mind, she looked up at me with her ruby eyes and I nodded, a smile graced her lips as we both lied down on her bed, her eyes closed and soon enough I heard her even breathing, so I joined her in the dreamland.

Thankyou everyone for reading! I hope you liked it and I hope it wasnt too corny. please review! it would be a lot of help but you don't have to if you don't want to :3 thanks again for reading my first and probably only One-Shot. hope to see you another time :3


End file.
